the new heros of earthland
by itatchi the black swordsman1
Summary: new heroes come to save earth land from a new threat possibly greater than acnologia. revan and fang travel to magnolia to join fairy tail. and meet a new friend.


disclaimer. i do not own fairy tail or its characters or anything to do with it the characters in here. the ones that i do own are however fang. Tina and revan, lord maelstrom is mine also. a character in later chapters belongs to my co author and editor.

Chapter 1 :

Enter Revan A shadow that was about the size of an average male stepped through a doorway, revealing someone who was somewhere between boy and man. From a distance nothing stood out about him, his frame wasn't overly large, but not frail; his hair was a bit long, but that was a trend. That was Revan. It was only when he moved that something seemed off. He was slowly making his way in what almost appeared to be no direction, allowing the tears from the clouds to fall on him without relent. The rain hit him as an odd coincidence, and it only served to make him feel worse. This was the same type of rain that had fallen exactly three years ago to the day. It had been three years since Revan had lost his family; his baby sister Tina, and his father. Both killed by a dark guild just because they could. Sure his father was a cold hearted bastard, but he still wanted the best for him and Tina. Revan's footsteps faltered when he thought of Tina.

Three years previously... "Big brother where are you?" A tiny voice carried over the river where Revan was practicing his magic. He looked up from the magic circle he was perfecting, what he saw warmed his heart, there running to him was his baby sister, who at the tender age of thirteen, was a genius when it came to armors and magic four wheelers. He smiled as she ran up to him with a big back pack on, "Revan! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Tina wheezed, as she pulled the pack of her back and set it on the ground. "What do you have in there, Tina?" Revan wondered to himself what could it be. Well its your birthday isn't it, I made you something." Tina blushes as the words leave her lips, she realized immediately that her big brother must have been so focused on practicing his magic that he had forgotten his own birthday. The very idea of it almost made her giggle. 'Damn, it is my birthday today', he smacked himself in his face as he thought it, knowing very well his little sister found this whole ordeal to be hilarious. "Well Tina, thank you, what did you make me?" Revan inquired. As he reached for the bag, Tina Snatched it and held it out of his reach. "Oh no you don't, you gotta come home and open it." She tears of for the house. Revan trailed slowly behind her, grinning as he marveled at the amount of energy that could be stored in such a little container . Revan keeps at his slow pace, enjoying the peaceful quiet of his birthday. He was so content, he figured that this day had the potential to be the happiest day of his life, until his blood froze in his veins. A piercing scream rattled his very core, a scream that Revan would know anywhere. Revan prepares all the magic energy in his body, using it to propel him self forward in a run that would put cheetahs to shame. In a matter of what felt like centuries, but had to have been mere seconds. He reached home, throwing open the door he found his family immediately. The sight before him would traumatize him, haunt him, and be the source of Earth shatteringly painful nightmares for the rest of his life. The scene unveiling before him was terrifying. His father stood guard over Tina in a soul takeover that appeared to be some sort of dragon, his stance was protective and lethal in appearance. Blood coated his arms, and the remains of three men shredded at his feet. Many more men joined the ranks of their fallen comrades with every swipe of his father's talons. As each one became no more than a shred of meet or flesh on the floor his father's already wild reptilian eyes widened and became feral. He hears more screeching from his sister, blood chilling screeches as several wind shuriken shoot out of seemingly nowhere. Revan is rooted to the spot, all of this has happened in seconds, but he feels as if he hasn't moved in years, all he can do is stare as his childhood home is blown to smithereens. Shards of his home fly in every direction. Memories of his childhood in that home, happy times with his sister flood his brain and he almost doesn't the next hit his father takes. Another blade made from the air around them hits him square in the chest. Revan's violet eyes widened, fear freezing any tear that had attempted to fall. His father's torso was a bloody mess, shredded in much the same manner as his previous victims had been. Revan knew the face of a dying man when he saw it, and his father was the epitome of such a face. Somewhere deep inside himself, Revan had known his father wouldn't be able to fight off such a horde of intruders, but he had refused to acknowledge that until this second. Revan falls to the ground, despair and primal fear adding to gravity and pulling him to Earth. He senses movement out of the corner his eye, and turns to stare as a man walks out of the neighboring forest dressed in a dark armor almost bled pure evil. The mask that hid his face was adorned with a spiraling pattern, a series of consecutive circles, one inside another like those creepy Russian dolls. Revan stilled as a realization suddenly dawned on him that that was the very same pattern that marked his purple irises. The man in the mask made his way over to Revan's father, one prideful and arrogant step at a time. "You know, Old Man, you were just way too easy to kill..." The words fell from his mouth and pierced the air surrounding him as he drawled on. " It makes me wonder if killing your precious little girl will be just as easy to exterminate..." there is a short pause, and the air grows thick, his menacing laugh emanates outward and hangs in the air as he makes his way to Tina. The man grabs her hair and yanks her to her feet, a cruel grin stretching across his face. "Hey, you're pretty cute. Too bad I'm in the mood to kill." No sooner than the words left the man's mouth did the worl turn upside down. The sounds faded out, and aside from the ringing in his ears, Revan couldn't hear anything. A light formed in the man's fist, and he shoved it through Tina's stomach as if she were butter. Tina's small form slumps to the ground, blood cascading from her body at a gallon a minute. Revan finally summons the strength to move, he runs and stumbles to her, and grabs her hand. "Tina...Tina...No..."Revan let the tears that had steadily been forming behind his eyes fall. He looks pleadingly at his sister, hoping she can will herself to stay alive. His hope fades as she lets out a cough the racks her whole body and causes her to convulse. She shakes as her eyes make contact with Revan's for the last time. "Revan, you need to go...take your present and go." Revan can barely believe what his sister is wasting her last breaths saying to him. Leave it to Tina to be worried about some stupid present at a time like this. He shakes his head, causing locks of ebony hair to fall into face, blocking his face from any outside revan shakes his head his long black hair covering his face to any outside view. "No, no, Tina," he almost chokes on the words as he says them, "I have to stay here with you. I can't leave you." Tina looks at him, the light subsiding from her eyes. She is staring past him now, and she is struggling to even form the words so desperately weighing on her mind. She knew that whatever she said, she had to say right, otherwise her dearest big brother may do something stupid. "Revan," he shudders as he hears his name whispered in such a manner, "please, I need you to go." Revan tries to speak, probably to protest her, but he is cut off by her soft whisper. "Go. Find a real family, and remember that I love you, big brother." No sooner had the last syllable escaped her lips, her hand slacked it's grip. She was gone. Face darkening, Revan closed her eyes and let her hand go. he hand goes limp. Throughout the whole exchange, the masked man had been watching, waiting silently. With a slight scoff he crossed the short distance that separated him from Revan. Grabbing him by the throat, he lifts the younger boy into the air above his head. "Oh grow up," he barks out, "At least it isn't you." The man's hands began to glow and he began to chuckle darkly. "Yet." The man's hands glow, and he begins the same process that killed Tina. However, before he can finish Revan off, he begins to change. The abrupt interruption was Revan's body becoming a strange creature. Revan's fingers lengthened into claws, his legs stretch to twice their original size, scales form out of his skin, and his eyes widen into wild orbs of violet. The most dramatic of the transitions are the horns breaking out from the top of his skull. The man throws all of his weight into the next blow, aimed for Revan's chest, but it bounces off of the obsidian scale covered surface in an almost comical manner. Revan elicits a feral growl, and makes animalistic slashes toward his captor. His claws phase straight through the man as he sinks to the ground, shouting orders at his lackeys. Revan burst out into a full power sprint as he raises his now mighty talons to slash the first lackey he sees across the stomach. The man slumped, now half his former height, and drops his magic rifle to the dirt. He looks down and watches as his own innards slide out of the talon induced gashes. Just as one of his lungs hits the ground, Revan grows impatient with the process of death, and speeds it up. As the rifle wielder's head rolls away from Revan's grip, he made the split decision to move on. The next several dozen deaths are unworthy of further description, as the lot of them occurred within a matter of a minute. The massacre slows as Revan finds only three men left before him. He barely crouches as a ball of flames whiz over his shoulder, this is followed immediately by the sudden and strained blockage of an attack from a music magic user. The musical magician readies his next attack, bringing his ocarina into the air, ready to win the bloody battle by forcing Revan into submission. The man had less than a blink's lifespan before he realized with a burst of despair laced with a sick relief that he was dead. He could vaguely see the boy's tail protruding through his chest. With a sigh, that man was gone. The fire mage realized his fate with the same sudden acceptance as his fallen comrade, although comrade may be a stretch for men such as these black hearted, tired souls. Perhaps, a more accurate description would be coworker, or even casual acquaintance for those who were particularly close. Another man with a pitiful excuse for a legacy to leave fell victim to Revan. Or perhaps more truthfully, Revan's thumb and forefinger as his head was squished with the same level of care and attention to detail that a toddler would lend a grape that was fated to be crushed between it's grubby little palms. The last man stood, head almost hung in a strange concoction of shame, embarrassment, fear, and pride in having lost to a mere boy, a simple fifteen year old boy. Never before in the sad thirty eight years this particular wizard had endured had he witnessed such a massacre. Fear shakes his body. It's a primal feeling, something he had always seen displayed on the faces of his own victims, now a blended mush of strangers and generic faces flashing behind his eyelids. He hears the squish of the monster's feet into mud, and a vague semblance of a thought in the back of his head made him wonder just when it had started raining. Revan is before him in a mere instant, holding the villain in the air, several feet from the bloody soaked carpet of mud and grass as his voice filled the air in a rather dark, draconic fashion, "Why have you done this to us? We never did anything to you. I've never seen you before in my life, and look at what you've caused," The man snorts, a thousand sarcastic witticisms leafing through his brain, all of which are shockingly accurate. After a moment of thought he swiped his tongue over cracked lips, effectively prepping for the hysterical laughter that falls so easily from his mouth even as he stares death in the face. The laughter comes out first in shorts bursts of sad amusement, but comes to a strangled stop as Revan squeezes his scaled hand closed, becoming visibly agitated with the man's blatant lack of respect for the dead, or the living for that matter Revan is slightly shocked when actual words enter the night, "We did this...because we could." He interrupts himself with another short-lived fit of manly giggles. "We were on our way home, and you just happened to be here. We are Bandogora. We take, kill, and overall enjoy, whatever we want." His words were noticeably slurred at this point, and Revan knew that if he wanted information from this particular brand of deranged sociopath, he should question him now, before he lost anymore control of the situation. Revan elicits a slight snarl, and in the gravelliest voice he had ever used, he asked "Who was he?" his question was short, but Revan had assumed that it would have been obvious which who out of the mob of dead strangers he was referring to, however, he had assumed incorrectly. "Who was who?" A slight giggle followed the question, successfully exhausting Revan's patience. The violet in his eyes hardened, the circular pattern become as prominent as a ripple in a pond. "You know exactly who I'm talking about, now tell me, who was the man who killed my family?" a revan growls and says who was that man who killed my father. His eyes practically glowed in the darkness that began to surround them as the sun continued it's voyage below the horizon. The slightly maniacal giggle is gone, and is replaced by a serious tone. "That man...was a lord." as he spoke, the man seemed almost offended by Revan's lack of respect. Almost. "Lord Maelstrom, to be exact." "I almost feel sorry for you, you know? You seem so...expendable," Revan whispered, he pulls his class back to allow them to gain momentum before they plunge deep into the man's chest cavity. As he yanks is claws out, pulling along a string of ruby tinted entrails, a whisper falls to deaf ears, and a voice is taken by the wind. If Revan had bothered to listen, rather than be so intensely focused on wiping his claws on the grass below him, he would have hear a small and feeble, "Thank you." or perhaps it might have been a "finally," or even an utterance of, "About fuckin' time." Either way, it was intended as a sign of gratitude.

The last man down, Revan begins to calm. His eyelids droop, and two magic circles form at either of his sides. The raging beast that had consumed him disappears, likely back to the confines of what could be referred to as his cage or Revan's body, interchangeably. His body shrinks back several inched to average, his hair shoots back to fall into the obsidian locks he wore on a regular basis. The old scar that marred the side of his face rose into his skin, causing the old pain to rear it's ugly head. Revan makes many an attempt to make his way to his sister, keeping a small flame of hope alive within his chest. "Maybe" and "What if" and "Hopefully" line his brain, sugarcoating and cushioning the truth. The truth. It was buried deep within him somewhere, some dark place. This dark place was the only place within him that could accept that he was alone. From a distance he can hear wet coughs, and only a few words grace his ear. "Save her," it was Revan's father, he lived, if only for a moment after the attack. "Get out of here." He coughs, blood flying through the air over his face, "Get stronger. Join a guild," In the back of his mind, Revan acknowledges that this is the most positive attention he has ever received from this awful excuse for a father, and that these near empty sentiments were the fuel that would propel him in life. His father's last breath had defined a legacy.

And in those final moments, a tear was shed, and they were gone.

"Revan...Revan...REVAN. You okay, buddy?" Revan was called back to his present reality by the excited voice of his partner, Fang, who happened to be hovering and shrieking into his ear. Removing his helmet, Revan mutters a brief apology, Revan takes in Fang's expression, which was spilling over with worry. "Really, dude, you're worrying me a bit." Fang's patterned eyes lingered on Revan's, he was searching him, for some sign that his friend was , indeed, okay. Revan placed his helmet back on his head, effectively ending the conversation with his wing-ed friend. "We're almost to Fairy Tail. Let's go." Revan's voice brimmed with relief, and his whole demeanor changed as he took solace in the realization that he would soon be training amongst several of the most respected people of the magical social class. Fang rests on his amour-clad shoulder as they travel through the busy streets of Magnolia. Smells, sounds, and sights of a normal, generic version of daily life fill the air and assault his sense, chasing any remnant of his flashbacks away. Voices fill the air, but a few words in particular stick out to Revan and Fang's ears. "Did you hear the news?" One voices is almost shrieking with delight, and Revan can picture this fine sort of easily excited person shaking in their boots. "What news? Or should the question be, 'what did those Fairy Tail hooligans destroy now'?" Revan identifies that as the voice of a cynic. The kind of person who considers the same old stories and gossip as news. Talk about beating a dead horse. "They're back," The excited voice ignores The Cynic and replies, with, wait for it-excitement. "Who's back?" Now, The Cynic replies just to agg The Excited One on. He knows damn well who's back, and he doesn't seem too pleased about it. "Salamander, and-and T-Titania." The Excited One seems as though he is about to hyperventilate from, guess- guess, excitement. He somehow continues his blabbering without dying, " Everyone of the S-class wizards are back. All of them. Even Macorav!" Revan allows a drop of hope to invade his chest cavity and swell, taking permanent residency. He began his rather lengthy run to the Fairy Tail guild hall, his excitement in thinking that he may actually get a chance to train with each of his real role-models propelling him forward. He wouldn't let anything stop him. He ran with the speed of a man being chased by something terrifying, and he wouldn't allow his past to catch him.


End file.
